


The One Where Nobody Learned Anything

by xbritomartx



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cauldron, Gen, Unrepentant Hubris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbritomartx/pseuds/xbritomartx
Summary: What happens when you aren't a doctor, don't play one on TV, and still end up trying to run a therapy group?(peri asked me what would happen if Doctor Mother tried to run therapy for Case 53s, and the answer didn't fit in with any other project but i still wrote it, so)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The One Where Nobody Learned Anything

"This," the Doctor said, jabbing a marker at the corner of a whiteboard so it left a single dot, "is you. All of you."

"I killed you," Sveta said.

The Doctor drew a giant circle that took up the rest of the board.

"And this," she said, once she'd filled in the large circle—she had to use two markers—"is everyone else."

Fortuna took a picture of herself, capturing the outraged expressions of the Case 53s in the background.

"The model is not to scale," the Doctor continued. "In order the properly represent everyone else, I would need—"

"Two centillion whiteboards," Fortuna supplied, angling the stick for a second picture.

"Two centillion whiteboards," the Doctor said.

Beside her, Kurt frowned and started counting on his fingers.

The Doctor tapped the single board she actually had with the other end of her marker. "Which is more important? There is a right answer and it will be on the test."

"We've already been tested!"

"Yeah, tested on!"

"I killed you," Sveta said again.

This upset the rest of the Case 53s, who accused her of "kill stealing," whatever that might mean. Jeanne threw her power over the lot before it could get out of hand. She canceled sound waves, reduced friction, and increased gravity, knocking everyone to the ground and keeping them pinned in silence until they calmed down.

"So," the Doctor said, when Jeanne released everyone. "Same time next week?"


End file.
